Highest Price to Pay
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Skyla Everwood lives a quiet life, never asks for anything not even a man. A request from her father is about to turn her life upside down when she finds out her family had much to do with Dracula and now; she will soon find herself in the presence of the most powerful of all vampires, Dracula or as all of London knows him to be, Alexander Grayson
1. Chapter 1

"Skyla; you've got an announcement from your father" my friend, Lucy told me as I was brushing my hair. "What could be so important that my father has sent for me" I asked, putting some pins in my hair. Lucy laid the letter down and I slowly opened it. My heart sand and Lucy asked "What's going on Skyla?" "I have to see him. That was his servant. Apparently; there is important news father wishes to discuss" I replied, folding the letter and putting it in the drawer of my makeup table.

I quickly got dressed and then hurried down the route I had taken to the house so many times. I am Skyla Everwood and I live with my best friend, Lucy Westerna. I never understood why my father had me move in with Lucy but he had promised I would find out in due time and I hoped today would be that day. So many thoughts as I continued but nothing could have prepared me for the true reason I had been called to the house.

When I arrived at the house; there were two others carriages in front of the house. Slowly; I opened the door and stepped into the entry way. "Papa; where are you" I called. "In the library little Sky" I heard papa reply. Slowly; I made my way to the library and saw papa surrounded by three men. "What's going on" I asked.

"My dear sweet child, your papa has a heavy price to pay as will you" a man replied. "But who are you people" I asked. "We are the Order of the Dragon. I am Lord Browning and this is Lord Davenport and his son, Daniel. Your family my dear, is in trouble with the order. You see your great grandfather was responsible for the creation of Count Dracula" Lord Browning told me.

"Was he supposed to destroy him" I asked. "Yes darling but he couldn't. The Count did make a promise though" my papa finally said. "I don't understand still" I replied. "Sky; I was the last hope to catch and kill Vlad Tepes and I failed. I now have to answer to the Order" Papa replied as he drew a breath and added "There is one more thing."

"What is that father" I asked. "The curse Vlad said would affect the first daughter born into the Everwood family. The first daughter born would have to make a huge sacrifice; surrender her life to Dracula" papa warned. "But wouldn't that sacrifice have already been paid" I asked.

"It would if a daughter had been born but every child has been a son until you. Skyla; you are our only daughter which means you will pay the blood sacrifice" Papa replied. "But what exactly did you mean by surrender her life" I asked.

Lord Davenport walked over to me and replied "By surrender your life my dear; it means you become his wife in a blood wedding and he will turn you, making you immortal. However; we can protect you if you marry my son." "But what about my father" I asked. "Skyla, I'm sorry but I have to pay with my life. I have to die" Papa told me.

Nervously; I watched Lord Browning brandish a sword and place it at my father's neck. Lord Davenport said "Hold a moment. Daniel; will you please take Skyla to the carriage? It's best she not see this." Daniel dragged me out the room and to a coach. I could only watch from the coach window as the men emerged minutes later and set fire to the home I had started my life in. "Papa" I screamed as the coach drove away and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander's P.O.V

I was sitting in my study, going over a few notes when Renfield came in. "Sir, the last son of the Everwood family has been murdered" he announced. "That's the last gentleman in the family that created me. Are there any other family members" I asked. "There is one more, a daughter named Skyla. She's been living with her closest friend. Her father had to keep this from her so he could keep her out of the grip of the order" Renfield answered.

There was silence before Renfield asked "What is the importance of the Everwood family exactly?" "The great grandfather was part of the group that sired me and killed Ilona. I swore I would take the blood of the first Everwood daughter born as revenge" I answered. "Then there will be one problem getting to Skyla; Lord Davenport has her captive and intends for her to marry his son" Renfield told me, preparing to leave the room. "Keep an eye or an ear open if anything about her turns up" I instructed. Renfield nodded and left. It would only be a matter of time before I would be face to face with the one bold maiden who would change everything in my life.

Skyla's P.O.V

The next day; Daniel and his father returned me to Lucy's, explaining that I had fallen ill and they had taken me with them so I could rest. Daniel told me about a demonstration ball tonight and that meant going to get a dress. I had never worn a dress as I had never attended a formal event.

After a light lunch; Lucy's other best friend, Mina Murray arrived and we left to go pick dresses together. I had to admit that I wasn't thrilled about putting a dress on but for tonight; I figured it would be worth it. After Mina and Lucy had gotten their dresses; they helped me find a suitable dress. "How did you end up engaged to someone like Daniel Davenport" Mina asked. "It was an arrangement. Truth is; I've only spent that little bit of time with him and I already loathe him" I replied. "Would you escape the marriage" Lucy asked. "If I met someone better then yes; I would in a heartbeat" I replied.

"You might meet someone better tonight at the demonstration" Mina replied. "That would be helpful" I told her as we paid for our dresses, got back in the coach and headed back to Lucy's to get ready for the evening. Mina's date, Jonathan Harker, a local reporter would be coming by to pick up Mina and I would see Daniel at the ball.

We were finished and getting ready to leave when a messenger arrived and gave me an envelope and a note. "Who's it from" Lucy asked. "Daniel" I replied. "What does it say" Mina asked. I took a deep breath and read the following message aloud "My dearest love; I am sorry I can't join you tonight but some business came up at the last minute. Please enjoy the evening but know I will be thinking of you tonight."

When I was finished; Mina patted my shoulder. "You said yourself you would escape this marriage. Maybe tonight; you will find someone better" Lucy told me. "You're right Lucy" I replied. With that; two coaches pulled up. Mina got in the one with Jonathan while I got in the other one with Lucy. The coaches started off and I stared into the night. Somehow; I had a feeling I would meet my destiny tonight and I waited to see what the night would bring.


End file.
